


Warmth

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blacksmithing, Drabble, Gen, HobbitAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than one reason to Make things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Advent day 11, prompt: Warmth
> 
> Picture is the display sign for Burrows Lea Forge, and a lovely piece of work it is.

* * *

Some days, it seemed the forge was the only source of warmth in all of Ered Luin. Cold looks and bitter words from Men, scant coin for fuel to use anywhere but the most necessary places, winter ice that seeped far into stone, so that even deep places were chill. But the forge was warm, and even simple Making stoked the fires of soul and heart. Metal sang beneath Thorin's hammer, sparks flew as art and strength and will shaped steel to use, and nothing Durin-made was less than fine, however ordinary, and all held within a memory of fire.


End file.
